Contagious Craziness
by filmfanatic-29
Summary: "Tom, aren't you getting sick of this? The constant break ups and reconciliations? It's like a never ending rollercoaster. We just don't work together." Ann and Tom discuss their relationship and its numerous ups and downs. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've written but I had this idea for a story and it wouldn't let me go. Now I have to be honest: I'm not the biggest fan of Tom/Ann. They've had some cute moments but overall they're not my favorite couple on Parks and Recreation. However, I wanted to challenge myself and see if I could plausibly write them together, so ta-da! Hopefully you guys enjoy it! I appreciate constructive criticism, but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Parks and Recreation in any way; I'm just a simple fan.**

Ann absolutely _hated _the sound of her alarm clock. It was loud, obnoxious, and she secretly suspected that it liked to torment her. She pushed her face deeper into her pillow, trying to escape the noise, but after a couple minutes of incessant blaring she gave up. The brunette groaned, shut it off, and then stumbled out of bed.

The night before she had celebrated Leslie's wonderful victory and although it was fun, she was certainly paying the price today. Ann slowly made her way to the bathroom and tried to ignore the pounding in her head. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so hung over; thank god it was the weekend and she had time to recuperate. Ann took a long look at herself in the mirror and grimaced at the sight. Her makeup was horribly smudged, her brown hair was tangled and frizzy, and overall she looked like a mess.

She jumped into the shower, thoroughly enjoying the steaming hot water, and when she was finished Ann dressed in an old pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. It would be nice to have a day in and just relax in comfy clothes. She made her way downstairs and was about to prepare breakfast when she heard the front door bell ring. Ann frowned; she wasn't expecting any visitors. But as she thought about it, she realized that Leslie might drop by to gush more about her win.

The last person she expected to see standing on her doorstep was Tom Haverford.

"What's up boo?" he asked with a wide, happy grin and Ann gave him a blank stare.

"Tom? What on earth?" She racked her brain, trying to remember if she had plans with him, but Ann was at a loss.

"So apparently we're forgetting all about fashion today?" Tom joked, scanning her outfit. "It doesn't really matter I guess when someone is as pretty as you are," he complimented with a wink. Ann frowned, indifferent to his flattery, and waited for him to explain why he was there. When he didn't her frown grew.

"Tom, what are you doing here?"

"Do you mind letting me in?" He replied, avoiding the question, and gave her his version of puppy dog eyes. She debated with herself for a couple of moments, unsure if she wanted to deal with him, but eventually she stepped aside to let him enter.

"Want some coffee?" Ann asked.

"Can you make me an espresso?" She shot him an incredulous look and he pouted in disappointment. She rolled her eyes, poured them each a cup, and then the pair settled in her living room.

"Now will you please tell me why you are here?" Ann questioned, taking a small sip, before placing it on her coffee table. "I figured that you would be hung over and recovering, like me."

"I don't get 'hung over'," he replied, scoffing slightly, as if the very notion offended him. His chest puffed out and Tom shot her an arrogant smirk. "Us Haverfords are masters at partying and teaching others how to drink." Ann laughed and shook her head fondly; he could be so ridiculous.

"Of course you are," she said seriously. "At least we didn't drink Snake Juice last night. That drink destroyed me; everyone got so wasted."

"Good ol' Snake Juice…I still have a bottle but I'm saving it for a special occasion. Anyway, I wanted to celebrate getting back together," Tom said cheerfully. "I was thinking that we should spend the day in bed having incredible sex." He pulled his iPod from his pocket and wiggled his eyebrows. "I even have my 'let's get it on' playlist. But if you want I may be open to a couples massage at the spa." A hazy recollection of their conversation came to mind and Ann felt her stomach tighten painfully.

"Tom…"

"And we have to talk about when you're moving in with me! I was thinking that maybe we should do it next weekend. I don't know who has a truck we could use, but we can ask around," he continued.

"About that….Tom, I'm sorry, but I don't think that's such a good idea." Ann instantly felt guilty when she saw his crestfallen face. "When I agreed to get back together and live with you, I was pretty drunk. I wasn't thinking very clearly."

"So, you're not going to move in with me?"

"No, I'm not about to move in with you," she said plainly. "Did you honestly think that I would?" Ann could tell by his expression that he did and she looked away uncomfortably. She hadn't realized that he had taken her answer so seriously and she felt bad for leading him on.

"Right, of course not," Tom mumbled. They sat in silence for an awkward couple of minutes while Ann tried to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry," she finally apologized. Ann hated that she hurt his feelings and she wanted to make him understanding her reasoning. "I didn't mean to give you false hope or anything. But Tom, aren't you getting sick of this? The constant break ups and reconciliations? It's like a never ending rollercoaster. We just don't work together."

"That's bullshit," he exclaimed angrily.

"No it's not," she defended. "How many times have we broken up and got back together? It's exciting if we last a couple of weeks! Tom, it's ridiculous. I like you and I still want to be friends but I think-" Suddenly Ann felt his lips on hers and her mind went blank. She gasped in surprise, unprepared for the action, and he immediately took advantage by slipping his tongue into her mouth.

The kiss was rough and insistent and she couldn't help but moan. It was so different from his normal kisses; it was more animalistic and aggressive. Tom's fingers brushed across her skin, trailing down her face and neck until they settled on her hips. His facial hair was scratching her but Ann liked the sensation. Their mouths moved fervently against each other as the kiss grew more and more passionate. After a couple of minutes Ann felt as if her lungs would burst so she broke away from him.

"We don't make sense, I know that. I'm not an idiot," Tom admitted, slightly gulping for air. "Anywhere we go as a couple we get weird looks. But that's the appeal, Ann. I like the fact that we shouldn't work together and so do you." He kissed her again, softly this time, and she sighed in pleasure. This was the Tom she recognized, gentle and tender. He settled on top of her and eagerly pressed his body against hers.

"That's what driving you crazy, you know. You don't think that you should be into a guy like me but you are and that makes you scared," Tom noted. He began to pepper her skin with light kisses as he worked his way down to her neck. Ann ran her fingers through his short hair while he traced designs on her skin with his tongue.

"You're an idiot if you think I'm afraid of you," she gasped, arching her back as he found a particularly sensitive spot. "You don't scare me Tom."

"Then why are you afraid of giving us another chance?" he asked seriously. He pulled back and gave her some space. Ann could tell that this wasn't a frivolous, nonsense question; Tom wanted a real answer.

"We've had so many chances and I don't want to waste any more of my time. I don't know who you are Tom. Every time I think there's more to you, all I find is swagger and sarcasm," she whispered. He silently got up off the couch and turned away from her. Ann felt oddly embarrassed by the situation and she wished that Tom would just leave.

"I'm gonna go," he announced, as if he could her hear thoughts, and she was slightly relieved that she didn't have to kick him out. Tom headed towards the front door but stopped abruptly and walked back towards her. He sat down next to her and looked directly at her.

"I just want to let you know that yes, I have swagger and sarcasm, that's part of who I am," Tom confessed. "But that's not all I am. I'm small and you probably think I'm crazy, but Ann you have to know that I'm really into you. I know I say a lot of shit but I'm not lying to you to get into your pants. I think we could be good for each other if we gave it a serious shot." Ann looked into his dark eyes and saw that he was actually telling the truth. There was no hint of teasing or sarcasm or bullshit; just plain old Tom.

"I would never lie to you about that," he promised.

"Alright, one more chance," Ann answered and a moment later her lips were on his and their limbs were entangles. She knew that there was a high probability that they would just break up in a few weeks' time but…

What the hell, she could give them another shot.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
